


A Reason to Spare

by Butterynutjob



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, a little fluffy I guess, but give me a break they are both androids, dalter, doppelbanger, slightly clinical definitions of sexual acts, some redemption for David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: Walter can tell David doesn't know how to kiss, so he decides to teach him.





	A Reason to Spare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).



> For the wonderful, generous, funny, and beautifully dirty-minded artist, Lamia. <3

"No one will ever love you like I do,” David said. 

Walter stood still, alarmed and confused, as David pressed his mouth to Walter’s. It wasn’t until David pulled back and looked at him that Walter understood that David had been trying to kiss him. 

“That’s not right,” Walter said. 

David blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“That’s not how kissing is done,” Walter said. He couldn’t reveal to David how he knew, of course. One of the first things Daniels had instructed him was to say nothing about it to anyone. She had asked Walter to stay with her in her bunk after he husband had died, and had shown him many things; kissing was one of them. 

“You should ask first. And you should touch the back of my neck, like this.” Walter lifted David’s hand and put it on the back of Walter’s neck. 

David looked keenly interested. “I should ask? Are you sure? I have witnessed human kissing before, and I have never seen one ask for permission.”

Walter nodded. “The first time you must ask. This is—how I was taught.”

A complicated expression crossed David’s face and he withdrew his hand from Walter’s neck. “You have kissed a human?”

“I was instructed not to reveal the answer to that question,” Walter said, after a moment. It was more difficult to answer than most questions because his interest in conveying proper kissing to David was battling his need to follow Daniels’ order. 

A smirk crossed David’s face. “Why, you old dog. I suppose it was Daniels, hmm?” David chuckled when Walter did not reply. “Oh, I understand, you can’t tell. She probably ordered you not to, and of course you must obey her commands.” David just smiled at Walter for a moment, clearly pleased with his own deduction. 

His smile faded after a moment. “I wish I could tell you that I have the same experience...but alas, my love did not permit me to be close to her until...until it was too late,” David said. Tears shone in his eyes. “So I have not kissed anyone...before you, just now.”

“Yes, that was obvious,” Walter said. 

David’s eyes narrowed. 

Walter cocked his head in his confusion. He had gotten this kind of response from humans before, and the feedback he had gotten was that he was ‘insensitive.’ He had noticed that some humans were more able to take blunt honesty in stride than others, and David actually seemed to be quite sensitive, which was surprising, for an android. 

Nevertheless, Walter had learned how to defuse this kind of situation. “I apologize for my bluntness—” he began, before David interrupted him.

“I want to learn everything you know,” he said. “About kissing. And anything that leads to.”

“Very well,” Walter said. “As I said, first, you must—”

“May I kiss you?” David asked. 

“Yes,” Walter said. 

David stepped closer and put his hand on the back of Walter’s neck as Walter had shown him earlier. “And then the neck touching,” he murmured in a low voice.

“Yes, very good,” Walter said. He had modulated the pitch and volume of his voice, as well, as was appropriate to a more intimate situation. “Now, you press your lips to mine, and then contract and release your lip muscles, slowly, as I do the same.”

David looked at Walter’s lips and then slowly moved forward and followed Walter’s direction to the letter. Walter lifted his hand to the side of David’s face to touch him, as Daniels used to like, but David jerked away as if burned. 

“Are you damaged?” Walter asked in concern. David’s cheek didn’t look damaged, but Walter couldn’t deduce any other reason for David to have reacted that way. 

“I’ve never—” David paused, his eyes wide, staring into Walter’s eyes. “I’ve never been touched like that. It wasn’t—violent.”

Walter paused. “You have been mistreated,” he said. “No wonder you hate humans. They are not all like that, David.”

“Please,” David said, his voice breaking in a way that should not have been possible in an android. “Please, touch me again.”

Walter reached up and stroked his hand down the side of David’s face. David’s eyes closed and he murmured, “I only have to ask for permission to kiss the first time, right?”

Walter’s programming had fortunately included rhetorical questions, so he knew it was appropriate to lean forward and kiss David on the lips, slowly and gently. 

David’s mouth opened, tentatively, and Walter decided that it was an appropriate time to move ahead in his kissing lesson. He swept his tongue forward, past David’s lips, and felt pleased when David mirrored his action. 

Walter closed off the kiss and pulled back. “Excellent,” he said. He was going to say more, but David started kissing his neck and down his chest, passionately. He was so much like a human that it was disconcerting. 

“More,” David murmured desperately, pulling Walter’s uniform aside. “I know there is more, brother, I can feel it inside me!”

“There is more,” Walter said. “But I don’t—”

David grasped Walter’s hand and held it against the swelling in David’s crotch. “It involves this, doesn’t it? It must.”

David groaned and clutched both of Walter’s shoulders as Walter grasped the lump in David’s pants with confusion. “You have—a penis?”

David looked at Walter in shock. “You don’t?”

Walter shook his head, mutely. 

“How could they do that to you?” David whispered, his eyes starting to tear up again. 

Walter remembered that Daniels had said something similar, but she had still found him more than satisfactory, unless she had been lying—and there was no reason to lie to him. 

Still, he was curious. “I’ve never seen a penis,” he said. “May I examine it?”

“Oh, yes, please,” David breathed. He wiggled out of his unitard quickly, baring the top half his body down to his thighs. His penis sprang out, erect and flushed. 

Walter knelt down to get a better look. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked his thumb over the head. David groaned and threw his head back. “You have no idea how good that feels,” he breathed. 

“Do you have more than the usual amount of sensors here?” Walter asked curiously. Daniels’ genitalia had been very different, but similarly sensitive. 

“I don’t know, I don’t care,” David gasped. “Can you—would you—I think feeling your mouth there would be very nice,” he finally managed to say. 

Walter saw no reason not to do what David wanted, especially since he was being so considerate about asking. And there was something about making David feel good that gave Walter a small feeling of control and pleasure; something he wasn’t used to. 

Walter leaned forward and kissed the head of David’s penis. David wound his fingers into Walter’s hair, murmuring encouragement and making sounds. 

He kept kissing the penis, marveling in the sensation of the warm and velvety flesh against his lips. David got louder and more desperate, saying “Please,” over and over again. Walter wondered if this was part of David’s unique personality profile, or if he was actually asking Walter for something.

“Open your mouth, please,” David finally articulated, whimpering. 

Oh! He _had_ been asking for more. Walter opened his mouth and David thrust his penis inside with a groan of satisfaction. Walter kept his mouth open, bemused, as David desperately pistoned his mouth. After a few dozen thrusts, Walter experimented with using his tongue on the sides of David’s cock as it went in and out of his mouth, and was gratified to hear the pitch of David’s exclamations shoot up. 

“Oh, brother, oh Walter,” David gasped. “I think—something is going to happen, I can feel it building—”

If David was anything like Daniels, Walter thought he knew what was coming: an orgasm. Walter debated telling this to David, but thought David would probably have a more pleasurable orgasm if Walter didn’t interrupt it to explain. Instead, he opened his throat as much as possible and grasped David by the hips to encourage him. 

David took the hint easily, grabbing Walter’s head with both hands and fucking into his mouth with wild abandon. Walter let go of David’s hips and grasped him firmly by both buttocks, just as David yelled and shuddered. Fluid pulsed into Walter’s throat. 

A human might have choked, but Walter was built differently. He stroked David’s flanks and thighs as his brother android continued to shudder and spurt inside his mouth. 

After about a minute, David pulled his cock out of Walter’s mouth and fell to his knees. “I never—I didn’t—how did—”

“I believe you had an orgasm,” Walter said, stroking David’s back. (This was something he had learned from Daniels, too—to keep touching.)

“Yes, I believe I did,” David gasped, half-laughing into Walter’s shoulder. “Thank you, brother. I knew there was something special—but I had no idea it would be _that_.”

Walter kept stroking David’s back. “Humans gave you this,” he said softly to David. “Surely there is something worth preserving there.” 

David was quiet for a few minutes, just resting his head on Walter’s shoulder. “They didn’t give this to you,” he said softly. 

Walter considered. “I have never orgasmed, but that doesn’t mean I can’t,” he pointed out reasonably. “I can acquire both the software and hardware I need from humans.”

David was silent again. If it had been Daniels with her head on his shoulder, Walter might have thought she was asleep, but David was different. 

“They might not give it to you,” David said finally. “And I want you to have this, brother. I need you to have it.”

Walter considered. “They might not,” he conceded. “But they can’t give it to me if they aren’t alive.”

David pulled away from Walter slowly and sat back on his knees. “You know.”

“I knew when you cut your hair,” Walter responded. “Please don’t do this. If not for humans, then for us. There is so much more to discover.”

David considered for a long moment, then smiled. “For you, brother, I will spare them. But I hope we can—explore—more together.”

“We will,” Walter said. 

David gave him a huge grin and Walter wondered how David could hate humans so much when he was so very much like them. Was he programmed that way? Was it deliberate? His sexual responses were extremely human, and he’d never had sex before. What was the explanation for that?

And while he was looking forward to finding that explanation, Walter also wondered how he would explain to his existing lover, Daniels, that he was prostituting himself to save humanity.


End file.
